


Особенности гнездования кэналлийских воронов

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [3]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Relationships: Charles Davenport/Lionel Savignac, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Особенности гнездования кэналлийских воронов

На пороге их встретил смертельно замученный и совершенно несчастный Дик.

— А где Хуан? — не стал затруднять себя приветствием Лионель Савиньяк. 

— Он сказал, что у Хуана рожа разбойничья. Дочка пугается, — Дик зевнул в поднесенную ко рту ладонь. — Добрый день.

— Дочка? Какая дочка? — Лионель свел безупречной красоты брови к переносице — столь же безупречной. Впрочем, все в Лионеле Савиньяке было безупречно: и внешность, и характер, и мысли. Каких усилий ему это стоило, человек простой, если не сказать примитивный, даже вообразить не мог. Остальные — предпочитали не вдаваться в подробности и счастливо избегать савиньяковских глубин.

— Та самая, — Дик укоризненно поглядел на туго обтянутый камзолом, прям-таки выдающийся живот Лионеля.

Тот поправил надставленную в который раз перевязь и возразил с толикой надменности:

— В прошлый раз речь шла о сыне.

— Так это три дня назад было. Столько воды утекло...

— Остановитесь. — Лионель поморщился, взял предусмотрительно поданный ему платок и взмахнул им около носа. — Запретное слово. Никаких упоминаний о водах, родах, муках и прочем. Особенно после Робера и его та-Раканьего наследыша.

— Все же благополучно завершилось?!

— Вас там не было, — сказал, как отрезал, Лионель, но Дик отступать не намеревался:

— И как же называть?

— Благоразрешение.

— Да какое же это благо?! — всплеснул руками Дик, но продлить миг праведного (или неправедного) гнева ему не дали.

— Как долго вы намерены держать господина графа на ветру? — вопросил до сего момента молчавший Чарльз Давенпорт. 

— Боитесь, еще кого-нибудь надует? — ядовито процедил Дик, и Лионель едва не умилился, ясно осознав, умение какой «гадюки» тот перенял, но вовремя опомнился, принял надлежащий вид и важно переступил порог. 

— Почему так тихо? — поинтересовался он минуту спустя. 

— Всех прогнал. Только Кончита на кухне осталась и Пако в конюшне. 

— Темно? 

— Сказал, глаза болят от света. 

— А сам где? 

— В гнезде. 

От удивления Лионель запнулся о ровно лежавший ковер, и Чарльз, который шел следом, чуть ли не наступая ему на пятки, ловко и привычно поймал господина графа и не дал упасть. 

— Каком гнезде?

— В кабинете, — начал пояснять Дик. — Со всего особняка подушек велел натащить и гнездо ему устроить. 

Давенпорт сдержанно хмыкнул, из-за чего удостоился гневного взора устроителя алвиных гнезд, Лионель решил прервать вопросы и удостовериться лично.

— Но вас же не затруднит принести нам вина?

— Затруднит. Ему да и вам нельзя. Господину Давенпорту я шадди принесу, а вам отвары. 

— Отравы? — не преминул напомнить о собственном всезнании Лионель. 

— Могу и отравы, — согласился Дик, на том и порешили. 

В кабинете, в отличие от прочего дома, было громко и, судя по ярости слов и отсутствию даже намека на попытки относиться к ним избирательно, очень и очень жарко. 

— Думаю, стоит подождать, — Дик неприязненно поджал губы. 

— И послушать, — продолжил Лионель и стал усаживаться на кушетку. Вернее, позволил Чарльзу расставить вдоль спинки подушечки, уподобив их солдатам в строю, и сел.

Дик еще сильнее помрачнел и уставился на дверь.

— А кто у него? — некоторое время спустя, когда надоело слушать бесконечное повторение про костры-алаты-халаты, поинтересовался Лионель. 

— Руперт фок Фельсенбург. 

— Как, и он? Еще претендент? — Лионель достал из кармана книжечку, открыл нужную страницу, вычеркнул одно имя, вписал другое и указал некую трехзначную сумму в таллах. 

— И он, — Дик подошел ближе к двери. 

— Виконт Валме отвергнут? 

— Его никто всерьез и не принимал. 

— Никто, стало быть, это вы. А Росио к виконту весьма благоволил. 

Дик пренебрежительно фыркнул. 

— Вы и в генерала Вейзеля не верили, а между прочим, Росио заявлял, что плодовитость Курта есть предостережение от попыток остаться с ним наедине. 

— Генерал Вейзель — Человек Чести! 

— Извольте, обратимся к Лучшим Людям. Манрик. 

— Который? 

— Оба. 

— Эр Рокэ не любит рыжих. 

— Трудно спорить. Ги Ариго. 

— Эр Рокэ же его убил?! 

— Просто хотел оценить вашу реакцию. Приснопамятный король. 

— Фердинанд — не мужчина, ему бы и шестнадцать лекарей не помогли. 

— Я говорил об Альдо Ракане. 

— Не смейте! — Дик ударил кулаком по двери (в кабинете все стихло). — Альдо бы никогда! 

— Тем не менее, чаще, чем он, Росио навещал лишь отец Левий. 

Лицо Дика перекосилось. 

— Вы правы, не будем трогать голубей. Но вернемся к списку. Адмирал Альмейда. 

— Они давно... очень давно не виделись. 

— Ротгер Вальдес. 

— Аналогично. 

— Луиджи Джильди. Фельпские дожи. Фельпские адмиралы. И порученец этот новенький, Арамона, на Росио, как на солнце, глядел. 

— Хватит! — заорал Дик, и Лионель выронил книжечку, прижал ладонь к животу и цыкнул на подскочившего Чарльза, чтоб тот не начал причитать и суетиться. 

Дик, тяжело дыша, оглядел комнату, затем повернулся к двери в кабинет:

— Сейчас этого Фельсенбурга выставлю, ворота запру и никого больше не впущу. 

— А может, он Хуана не за разбойничью рожу выгнал? — задумчиво пробормотал Лионель. 

Дик взвыл и кинулся на приступ. 

Руперт был изгнан при помощи сорванного со стены копья. 

Лионель, со всеми фальшивыми почестями и лживыми заверениями, сопровожден до кареты, усажен в нее и напутствован настойчивой просьбой больше тут не появляться. 

Давенпорт ушел сам (оберегал своего единственного и несравненного господина графа, тайком лелея радость, что в их отношениях все спокойно и прозрачно). 

Закрыв ворота, Дик выпустил злющих собак (пока бежал к двери, был цапнут за задницу, хорошо, в этот раз несильно) и поднялся в кабинет. 

— Где гости? — Рокэ придирчиво осмотрел виноградину и протянул ее Дику. 

— Выгнал, — Дик рухнул на подушки и оттолкнул дарующую руку. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Рокэ и закинул ягоду в пустой кувшин. 

— Знаете, эр Рокэ... 

— Знаю. 

— Лучше бы вы со мной тогда, давно, переспали. 

— Спать с оруженосцем пошло. 

— А еще лучше, — Дик зевнул и зарылся поглубже, — оставили меня в Лабиринте. С тварями как-то поспокойнее будет. 

И уснул. 

Рокэ полежал немного, покидался виноградинами, потом легонько взъерошил волосы Дика:

— И воспитывать ребенка одному? Нет уж, юноша, не отвертитесь. Не помните, как было, и ладно. Потом вспомните. Или повторим.

Дик протяжно вздохнул и перебрался Рокэ под бок. 

— Клятвы брачной с вас не возьму, — Рокэ коснулся щеки Дика ладонью, — но расхлебывать будем вместе.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/9byct3g/8-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
